Sacrifice
by Mint.Creme.Oreo
Summary: A DoA Songfic. A little bit of angst... a short tale of a girl's fight to be independant from all ties. R&R, please!


My first DoA fic posted on here. I hope you guys like it. And you know I don't own Tecmo, Team Ninja, or DoA. I only wish I owned Hayate... 

**t.A.T.u**

**Sacrifice**

**A Dead or Alive songfic**.

* * *

_Can you tell me, softly _

_How you'll always haunt me_

Fighting hard. It was what she was used to. Raised in a dojo, a bit of a tomboy, and daddy's little girl. But like a true warrior, she showed no emotion as he mocked her skill. Just accepted his challenge like all the others.

_Can you help me Hold me _

_Come to me now, slowly_

She hated losing to him, and blamed it on herself. She'd let him win... she'd allowed herself to lose and be deluded by it.

_You caress me, smoothly _

_Calm my fears and soothe me_

The moves he'd used weren't the Karate her father had taught. They were something new... something she'd never seen, but something similar to what three other contestants had been using. She didn't care. Or tried to tell herself that.

_Move your hands across me _

_Take my worries from me_

Sent back to her father's dojo without him. Somehow, he'd known what had occured. In her anger, thinking she had to prove herself to everyone, she defeated her own father in a sparring match, and moved away from the dojo.

_I will sacrifice _

_I will sacrifice_

Standing in her kitchen, practicing loose kata. She wouldn't give in and go back. Not until... not until her father contracted a serious illness. A very bad case of influenza.

_All I have in life _

_To clear my conscience_

She went to the next tournament. To find him again. Still a deluded little girl, the fist of innocence...

_I will sacrifice _

_I will sacrifice_

He wasn't surprised to see her waiting in the ring, pulling her gloves back up and clenching her fists as she took her stance. He could only shake his head and smile beneath the ninja mask.

_Sacrifice, sacrifice_

_All I have in life_

She came at him with Azuma, a punch hard enough to make dents in steel and shatter concrete. He caught it, almost hurting himself as he pulled her forward and chopped at her neck.

_Can you feel me solely?_

_Deeper still and wholly_

What he didn't expect was her grabbing his wrist as she turned, rolling over his back and kicking him in the ass. Literally. He fell to his knees.

_With your understanding _

_And your arms around me_

The battle continued. He caught another of her punches, the last in the set known as Ren-Fujin, tossing her high into the air. Instead of the usual backflip-kick he did as a follow up, he caught her.

_Can you help me _

_Hold me_

He looked down into her blue eyes, knowing he couldn't hurt her anymore. So he dropped her to the ground. She stood, taking her stance again.

_Whisper to me, softly _

_Move your hands across me_

A flurry of punches and kicks. Throws and counters. Each hit the ground as many times as the other. Even as she hit the fence, her body shocked by electricity, she gripped it and pulled herself up.

_Take my worries from me_

She tossed her chestnut hair back. The headband was still perfect, but her gloves and jeans were singed. Her bangs stuck to her forehead from sweat, but she wasn't giving up.

_I will sacrifice _

_I will sacrifice_

With a shout of 'Nikita!' she jumped, spinning and kicking as he got too close. He fell to the ground and rolled.

_All I have in life _

_To clear my conscience_

A moment later, she didn't know how she got on the ground. But she could see the speckled night sky perfectly. Her chest and stomach hurt, and she coughed.

_I will sacrifice _

_I will sacrifice_

When she didn't get up, the judges declared Hayate the winner.

_All I have in life _

_Sacrifice, sacrifice_

But all she could do was look up at the sky... and wonder when it would be enough...

_I will sacrifice (x3)_

_I will sacrifice I will sacrifice_

She finally started to get up, but as she did, she felt hands on each of her arms. She looked to both sides. On the left side was Lei Fang. And on the right, Jann Lee.

_All I have in life _

_To clear my conscience_

Hayate turned away. He was content now that she was in safe hands again. He walked out of the ring.

_I will sacrifice _

_I will sacrifice_

Hitomi, unknowing, smiled at her friends, as they draped her tired arms over their shoulders, and started to bring her back to the Hotel.

_All I have in life _

_Sacrifice, sacrifice (repeat until end)_

* * *

And that's it. I thought I did a good job... I hope I did... Okay, just review. 


End file.
